Iron Man Armor Mark I
The Iron Man Armored Exosuit Version 3.1 is the armor Tony uses to battle injustice as Iron Man. The armor's computer is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. History Tony Stark creates his first armor almost completely on his own (with some of Rhodey's help.) and planned to show his dad, but his plane blew up and his father disappeared. Tony survived the worst of the crash thanks to his gauntlet's force field, but his heart and chest area were severely damaged. Tony put on his armor and had it fly him on auto pilot to Rhodey and put an implant in his heart. Tony first used his armor to spy on Obadiah Stane and found out that he weaponized his Earth Mover. When a runaway train was heading for Stark Tower, Iron Man managed to stop it and saved many lives. This incident was all over the wire and the public is calling him "Iron Man", an identity that Tony adopts and becomes a superhero. In Man and Iron Man, the suit briefly gains sentience after a combination of upgrades mixed with the damage from his fight with Whiplash. In this state, it knocked Rhodey out, when he was going to disassemble the armor. Its primary directive was to protect Tony Stark, and to this end, it went as far as to encase Stark inside the armor permanently since Stark kept looking for trouble. It attempted to kill Rhodey, for which Stark took the blast, which fried his heart plate. Stark went into cardiac arrest, but the armor sacrificed its sentience to save its creator's life. Capabilities * Superhuman Strength: The suit increases the wearer's strength immensely. Iron Man is capable of lifting massive weights like water tower containers, cars, train cars, support beams, and steamrollers with either minimal or no effort. He could even create small fissures in the ground by punching it. At maximum strength, Iron Man can lift an entire crane, but just barely. *'Superhuman Speed:' The armor is capable of moving and reacting at high speeds even when it's not flying. *'Enhanced Durability:' The Iron Man suit is extremely resistant to all kinds of punishment. The armor can easily withstand bullets. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, electricity, fire, extreme temperatures, high-powered lasers, heavy impacts, energy attacks, and such without taking much damage. *'Flight:' The armor can hover through the use of boot jets and it allows him to fly at incredible speeds. The armor also has gyroscopic stabilizers in the chestplate that give the user amazing aerial agility. The jets provide enough power to help lift an entire crane. His flight speed is higher than Mach 2. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have many functions like: **'Repulsors:' His most iconic weaponry. They are concentrated energy beams that he shoots from the ports on his hands. Iron Man can also expand them into a large repulsion field or in a direct path to push away objects and opponents with great force. The repulsors can be used for lethal force, but Tony never uses that function for moral reasons. **'Force Field:' His main defensive technology. He can put an energy shield around himself and others near him. This function is connected to his repulsors and he can expand it into a large shockwave. The shield is strong enough to block three modified Earth Mover lasers before it goes critical, one of which can easily burn through military-grade barriers and destroy a tank in seconds. **'Secondary Propulsion:' In addition to his boot jets, Iron Man has another set of propulsion in his repulsors. **'Energy Absorption:' He can directly absorb energy from machines like the power cores of the modified Earth Movers through his repulsors. He can use that energy to increase the power of his repulsors or the unibeam. This has been used only once in the series so far. **'Divert Power:' Iron Man can divert its energy through his repulsors as electrical pulses to activate certain machines. *'Unibeam:' This is a stronger version of his repulsors which is emitted from power source on the chest. It can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path. However, it rapidly drains the suit's power, so Iron Man only uses it sparingly. It can also emit a magnetic pulse to push back an enemy. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' Iron Man can use magnetism to push or pull metal objects at will. *'Sensor Systems:' This allows the user to see everything in front of him on the armor's heads-up display. The armor's sensors can see the electromagnetic spectrum (thermal, infrared, gamma, ultraviolet, auditory, etc.), can zoom in on areas, and detect sounds, even faint ones (provided they're not soundproofed). *'Life Support:' The armor can sustain its wearer in hostile environments for an almost indefinite period of time. *'Artificial Intelligence:' An internal artificial intelligence operating system that assists the wearer and answers any of his questions. The computer's voice is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. *'Comm Systems:' Its communication systems allow it to talk to the person at the Armory computer terminal, scan the news and police reports, hack into radio frequencies, and establish a cellphone connection to the person on the other line and more. Other Functions * Voice Filter: This is used to protect his identity. It slightly deepens his voice and gives it a mechanical filter. Presumably, it makes it impossible to positively identify him while wearing the armor. The voice filter can be shut off remotely and it also can be routed so that the person in the Armory terminal can speak through the armor. *'Power Reroute:' Iron Man can re-route his power from his systems to boost other suit functions, like motors to increase his strength or the jets to boost his propulsion. *'Autopilot:' It has an autopilot that can fly the wearer back home if he is incapacitated or asleep. *'Remote Control:' The armor can be piloted remotely from the Armory computer terminal and from Stark's palm pod. *'Translators:' It can translate languages and it can even read lips. *'Roller Skates:' Tony installed "electrostatic energy racers" in the armor's boots to act as a secondary transportation system if the boot jets are disabled. *'Flashlight:' The power source on the chest has a flashlight built into it. *'Computer Interface:' The armor's computer can hack into other computers to retrieve information and into satellites used by NASA or S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Emergency Lockdown:' The armor can lock itself up to prevent others from opening it, including the wearer. While it's in lockdown mode, the wearer's life is sustained, but he can't move at all. *'Holographic Video:' When the armor became sentient, it could bring up a recording of what it has seen and heard on a holographic screen from its chest power source. *'Electromagnetic Pulse:' Iron Man used this to disperse Technovore's nanomite body. *'Self-Destruct:' After he almost lost the armor to Obadiah Stane, he put this function into the armor. The resulting explosion is large enough to destroy the entire Project Pegasus compound. *'Neural Interface Randomization:' Iron Man can randomize the sequence of the armor's neural interface to protect himself from mental attacks for a few moments. Gallery Suit_Detects_Heart_Problem_IMAA.jpg|Tony's heart accident Iron-Man-Close-Up--Marvel-739992.jpg|Iron Man Iron Man Lifts Train IMAA.jpg|Iron Man's strength Iron_Man_vs_Earthmover_IMAA.jpg|Iron Man takes flight Iron,_Forged_in_Fire,_Part_Two.jpg|Iron Man absorbing energy Unibeam_IMAA.jpg|The unibeam 32bed69501d3544773fa21b61a544877.jpg|Iron Man's energy shield Iron_Man_Lifts_Crane_IMAA.jpg|Iron Man's true strength Iron_Man_Flies_IMAA.jpg ironman3.jpg Tony Puts On Suit IMAA.jpg|Tony shows the armor to Rhodey. Iron man-armored sm.jpg Ironman9.jpg Tony-3.jpg 4f1ec0c647e9b9a2547725e78c054941.jpg|Iron Man facing M.O.D.O.K. 81eb759efa70d768 large.jpg screenshot_2_1925.jpg 576news_rectangle7395334.jpg screenshot_1_1924.jpg Trivia *The armor is similar to the movie version of Mark III, with a less complex design and more red. *Tony designed the armor with expansive joints and extendable plating, which means it will fit anyone, including people that are taller that him, like James Rhodes and Happy Hogan. *The passcode to activate the armor is "Stark02". See also *[[Iron Man Armor|'Iron Man Armor']] *[[Tony Stark's Backpack|'Tony Stark's Backpack']] Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor